dividestoryworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Definable Location
Lanaii Research Lab, Hawaii - The laboratory that initially discovers the Cosmic Geostorm that is heading for Earth. New York City - New York is where many of the events on all 3 versions of the earth take place. In Earth Prime, the initial UN summit meeting is held in order to come up with a solution to the impending crisis. On the Human Earth, however, much of the city has vacated to the farmlands as the overpopulation of the city has led to mass food shortages from the get-go. On Animal Earth, Donald Trumpangutan initially makes his headquarters here after escaping from the zoo, he calls his home the former Trump Tower. When the bombs go off in year 7, the destruction happens through the portal in both realities destroying a large portion of the city. Academic City, Siberia, Russia - This is where SMERTH creates and launches their Electromagnetic Pulse missile that was intended to redirect the incoming cosmic Geostorm. Rio De Janiero, Brazil - Rio is home a wide variety of wildlife and also animal testing facilities that in Earth Prime were used to test their pharmaceutical drugs. After the divide, it is in Rio that the first naturally occurring portal opens and where the animals have their first encounter with the evil SMERTH company. San Francisco - The West Coast cities is home to offices of the SMERTH company, even after the city has been long vacated, the corporation still conducts business out of here. On the animal earth, Dog Team 6 makes their way through the city in order to get to Donald Trumpangutan in the Redwood National Forest. SMERTH Laboratory, Cambridge - The East Coast offices of the SMERTH company where many of the world's smartest and brightest come to further the good of all humanity. Australian Outback - Where one of the Prey tribes of Kangaroos make their home and fight for survival. Yosemite National Park - A tribe of bears keeps watch over the forest and has no interest in adapting to the new ways of technology but would prefer the ways of old. London, England - The streets are overrun with a criminal syndicate made up of rats who control what used to be the human drug trade. Hobart, Australia - This city is run by a criminal organization of marsupials that quarrel with the tribe of Kangaroos from the outback. Redwood National Forest - Initially, Malor the Fox saves the forest from a predator tribe of ferocious felines. When around year 7 after the bombing of New York, Donald Trumpangutan makes the forest his new headquarters for his evil schemes to come. Other Major Cities around the World - Many of the facilities that SMERTH still operates out of are in abandoned cities where they can freely experiment with their portal technology. Some cities include Melbourne, New Delhi, Singapore, and Silicon Valley. International Space Station - Here our friend Stärk is drifting alone around the orbit of the earth.